


The Clock's Toll

by SheenaKazia



Series: At Time's Mercy [2]
Category: Underswap (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game), underfell (fandom)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), M/M, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Undyne, Underfell W. D. Gaster, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Undyne - Freeform, underfell alphys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia/pseuds/SheenaKazia
Summary: A contination from the ending of Walking The Edge Of Time.Would highly recommend reading the other. I simply broke this into two different books because I was at chapter 35 and still over a hundred pages.





	1. Chapter 1

Edge had thought walking home to find Blue's dust on the bed was hell. . . This was worse. The guilt was always crushing him. He had erased his own son. What kind of fucked-up father was he? His self-hatred for failing both Blue and Calli then lastly having to play a fucking act so he'd know what was coming. Having to look at Blue already so in love with him and knowing the little guy wasn’t there yet. 

He played everything the same. Acted perfectly. Even his brother noticed nothing. He played his script perfectly until he found himself in the bathroom with his hand on Blue's unscarred face. Wide scared blue eyelights looked up him. . . He couldn't play this part not again. . . Never again. 

“ . . .lose you either Papyrus, you are my everything already…Papyr” Blue was cut off when Edge moved his hand from his face to the front of his shirt. Edge gripped the fabric tight enough to tear the seams. His magic was boiling underneath the surface. Had it hurt so bad before? His memories were hazy at best. He shook his head. He needed to stay focused. He pulled Blue into him pressing his teeth against Blue's desperately.

**“TH-THREE WEEKS. C-CAN'T STAY. BE B-BACK IN THREE WEEKS.” ** He panted against Blue's teeth before removing the small skeleton from him and moving to his subspace. 

Blue sat on the floor completely confused and felt his soul fluttered, he carefully stood up and walked from the bathroom and went to the living room. “Edge will be back in three weeks, he didn’t say where…” He sat on the couch and touched his mouth. ‘What’s gotten into him?’

Honey tilted his head to the side, he looked at his lover. “Should we be worried about your brother Cherry?” 

**“I don’t thi-”**

“S-Sans! B-Blue! O-Open the d-door! Pl-Please!” A familiar and stuttering voice yelled through the door. “P-Papyrus is tr-trouble.”

Blue got up and walked to the door and opened it up and looked down at the monster women. “Alphys?” he asked her. He moved to the side and let her in. “How is Edge in trouble?” He asked him softly. “Edge just left,” he said to her, “he said he’d be back in three weeks,” he then looked down at his wrist and saw the color blue. “EDGE!” he screamed and bolted outside and looked around the town, screaming his heart out for Edge. 

Honey was taken back and looked at Alphys, “What's going on?” 

Alphys handed him the documents she'd brought with her. “H-His magic as s-somehow changed. It is no l-longer tied to his w-will to l-live. I was looking th-through all my old d-data on him and st-started to see some d-distributing t-tendencies. I have to m-monitor and record his em-emotional state to s-set the trigger p-points for the collar he wears and wh-where his magic spikes in r-relation . . . It only spikes with hate. . . And it looks likes he hates himself.”

**“Fucking what?!” ** Cherry demanded turning on Alphys.  **“Why didn't you say anything?!”**

Honey looked over the charts carefully, “Cherry, look,” he said and showed him some charts. “This is the time Blue and I came in, his stats have gone down, now look at the ones before we showed up,” he said to him. “Edge hates himself more since he started hanging out with Blue,” he said and looked at him. “Where does he hang out at mostly, and how does he vanish?” 

**“I-I don’t know. . . Shit, we gotta find him.” ** Cherry panicked and teleported to his brother's sentry station. Nothing. No sign of him. He warped back to the house and found his brother's footprints in the snow.  **“He jumped out the fucking window?”**

He followed the tracks shutting down when he found Edge’s scarf and collar.  **“Bro no. . . No, you can't be . . . No” ** He choked holding both against his chest paralyzed with grief.

Blue ran up to him and looked at the items in Cherry’s hands, “Cherry look, the clasp has been ripped,” he said to him softly. “He is okay, Edge is okay, your brother isn’t going to kill himself,” He hugged Cherry as Honey walked up behind them. “Get him inside,” he said to Blue. “I’ll look around,”

Blue nodded his head and walked Cherry inside the house rubbing his back. 

Cherry curled up on the couch and waited and waited and waited and waited. A couple of days turned into a couple of weeks then turned into a month. Edge was late. Edge still wasn't home. Cherry lost faith after four weeks. Edge never broke his promises. . . Not if he was alive to keep them. 

Blue had gone out every day calling for him, screaming his name. He was so worried and so very scared. He had tried to pick up any sort of magic reading but found nothing. He had gone to the capitol and back, looking in every crook and cranny. “PAPYRUS!” He screamed out, his voice raw from him screaming. He was tired, he had barely been able to sleep, always looking, screaming and calling for him. Tonight was no different, the trek back home and sat on the porch and slumped forward and stared out towards the forest. 

**One week later**

**“Honey, Edge is dead” ** Cherry said late one night. He had been slowly pulling himself back together. He still grieved for his brother but it didn't control his whole day . . . A lot of it but not all.  **“It’s been five weeks. He would be home if he was still alive, and blue's gonna get himself killed if he keeps looking for him.”**

Honey looked at Cherry, “Do you honestly believe it?” He asked him softly as he pulled Cherry close to him and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “You gonna be okay?” He was really worried about Cherry, he had been going out of his mind emotionally, most nights he held him in his arms as he cried, and he hardly ate. His sleeping was little to nothing. He looked at him carefully, “Want me to have Blue stop?” 

**“He's gone, Honey . . . Something like this has happened before. He leaves saying he'll be back but never comes home.” ** Cherry muttered burying his head in Honey’s chest.  **“And at the rate Blue's going I'm gonna lose both of them. If you can make him stop, please do. I can't lose them both.”**

Honey nodded his head and rubbed the back of his skull and leaned down a little and kissed the top of it. “Okay, let me go get him,” he said softly. As soon as he said that Blue walked into the house, he was covered in snow and some scratches.   
“I’m going to take a shower,” He said to them softly. “I’m tired…” He mumbled and walked up into the bathroom and showered until the water turned icy cold. Making him shiver. He dried himself off and pulled on his clothes and walked down into the living room and curled up on the couch and lied there. “I’m done looking...he is a liar…” He mumbled and faced away from the TV. 

**“Blue, he probably meant it when he said he'd come home . . . But . . .” ** Cherry didn't finish. Edge still was gone.  **“Sorry Blue. . . Come here?” ** He asked offering a hug. 

Blue slid off the couch and walked to him and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry...I looked everywhere for him, I am so sorry, I failed you Cherry….I couldn’t bring him back him,” He murmured. He had been looking mainly for Cherry. “I wanted to find him…I didn’t want you to be so alone…” 

**“It's not your fault. You didn't fail me” ** Cherry promised squeezing Blue slightly.  **“And I'm not alone. I've got honey and I've got you. . . How about we go home now?”**

Blue looked at the floor and ground his teeth a bit, he nodded his head, “Can we go in the morning…?” He asked softly. “I just wanna give it one more night, we can leave early in the morning…” 

**“sure thing, Blue.”**


	2. Chapter 2

_ SNAP! _

**“F-FUCK!” ** Edge cried out as his magic lashed out and put a new crack in his ribcage. It shouldn't be this hard to regain control. It hadn't been last time. He whimpered feeling his burning magic gather around his sternum. He whined curled into his side, fruitlessly trying to save himself from the pain.  **“N-NO MORE... G-GOD PLEASE N-NO MORE” ** He whimpered. 

_ CRACK _

A small whine left his throat as everything went black. 

**“Blue. It's time to go.” ** Cherry said moving to wake the like skeleton.

Blue sat up and stared at his feet, he nodded his head and got up. He folded the blanket and pulled on his boots and gloves. He felt something stir inside him, something bad. Everything inside him tilted then pitched black. He looked at Cherry, “Sans…” He whispered and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward and onto the carpet. 

“ **B-blue, Blue wake up! Honey! Help he fainted!” ** Cherry yelled pulling the little skeleton onto his lap and stroking his forehead.  **“Honey! Please!”**

Honey put the duffel bag down and ran to Blue and looked him over and sighed heavily. “The idiot earned himself a fever,” he said and watched as Blue whimpered and pull away from him. “Think you can carry him?” He asked lightly as he stood up. “We have medicine back home he can take.” He smiled at the other faintly. “He is gonna be okay love,” He stroked Cherry’s skull and kissed his temple.

**“o-okay let's get him home.” ** Cherry agreed.

Edge had no clue how long he'd blacked out for this time but when he'd woken up he was missing his rib again. He was so hungry. He crawled dragging himself away from the blood-stained snow. He needed to eat something. 

_ “Look at you? And you wonder why I didn't stick around last time?”  _ Blue's voice sounded and Edge snapped his head around. He couldn't see anyone else. He was alone. He shook his head and resumed dragging himself. He had nearly given up when a deer crossed in front of him. He got his magic to work with him long enough to kill it. Though his ulna was cracked as a price. He stared at the deer. He had no way to cook it. He didn't care. Blue's voice sneered at him.  _ “You're disgusting.” _

**“Hey, Blue wake up please,” ** Cherry asked as he put Blue down on the couch in underswap. 

Blue stirred slightly and opened his eyes before closing them again and going back to sleep. He was tired. He curled back up into the couch. 

“We will give him some medicine in a bit,” he said and walked to Cherry. “How about I show you, your room?” He murmured as he kissed his skull. He took his hand, “After we can put him in bed, he needs to rest.” 

**“okay. . . Blue hang in there, please.” ** Cherry said before following honey upstairs. 

Crack! 

Another wave of agony. Edge's humerus was split open the long way. Marrow draining from him. His vision was doubled with pain and his body felt like it was made of lead. He couldn't move 

_ “Edge, please. Love don't give up I'm waiting for you.”  _ Blue begged the ghost of his fingers stroking Edge’s skull. 

**“THOUGHT . . . YOU . . . WANTED . . . ME . . . DEAD.” ** Edge croaked keeping his eyes closed. Everything hurt. 

_ “No. Never. Edge please hurry. I need you.” _

Edge opened his eyes. He was alone. Of course, he was. He sighed and sucked in a deep breath. He started dragging himself again. After a couple of hours, he managed to make himself stand. His legs shook and ached but it was faster than crawling. He wandered aimlessly for over an hour before figuring out which way lead to Snowdin. He was headed  _ home. _

Honey picked up blue and got him into some PJs before setting him in his bed ad covering him up. He forced him to take some medicine and let him alone to rest, he left the door cracked. He sat next to his lover in the living room and pulled him close to him and stroked his skull. “Blue’s gonna be alright, he will need a couple of days, but he will be bouncing around the place like a jackrabbit on acid.” He said to him softly. 

Edge nearly collapsed against his front door. He was shaking so badly. It took several tries to unlock the door.  **“BLUE?” ** He called hoarsely. No answer. He staggered into the house but most things had packed away. . . They had left. They had left him behind. Edge looked at the calendar. Six weeks tomorrow he'd been gone. Of course, they had left. Of course. He fell back into the wall the blackness creeping up on him again.  **“DAMN IT”**

On the coffee table was Blues scarf and nothing more. 

Blue tossed and turned in his sleep, he bolted awake and looked down at the bed and hugged himself tightly. He cried softly.  ** _IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU LEFT ME FOR DEAD! HOW COULD YOU, YOU’RE THE WORST!_ **

Blue curled up on his side and looked at the red scarf that dangled off his nightstand, he pulled it off and to his chest and held it tightly. A sob escaped him as he lied there.

Edge groaned as he came back around. He noticed the baby blue scarf and crawled over to it.  **“BLUE”** he croaked clutching it. He buried his face in it. Blue's scent filled his nose and he sobbed. Blue was gone. He'd lost him again. 

**“NO! NO, I WILL GET TO HIM. I'LL GET BACK TO HIM.” ** Edge growled making his way down to the lab. Maybe he could figure out how the machine worked. . . Or maybe not. Several pieces had been removed from the machine. No doubt to stop anyone from being able to cross over into Blue's softer world. No! Hopelessness pressed down on him and he collapsed under it. He looked at the machine sobbing. He curled up on the floor and waited to dust when something from the last reset came back to him.  **“DAD, PLEASE. IF YOU'RE STILL OUT THERE. PLEASE HELP ME.”**

Nothing happened for a while, until a crack shifted and a large disfigured hand grabbed Edge, it covered most of his ribs when it carefully picked him up and quickly pulled him through, dropped him in the snow on the other side, there was no sign of the hand or the rift. The hand had merely dropped him off in the forest in a seemly random location. 

Blue lied in his bed, listening to Edge’s voice scream at him, calling him weak, disgusting, a failure to bring him back home, blue sobbed and cried into the scarf. He couldn’t begin to express how sorry he was. ‘I’m sorry I failed you Cherry…I couldn’t bring him back,’

Edge stared up at the familiar yet unfamiliar tree canopy. He shivered. He was out in the woods again. He closed his eyes. He didn't even know these woods that well . . . But he was so much closer to Blue. He pulled Blue's bandana from his pocket and clutched it his chest.  ** _ALMOST THERE. _ ** He thought to himself. He dragged himself to his feet. He could do this. He was so close. 

He stumbled in a single direction for what felt like hours. He was so tired. Then the nausea hit. He fell to his knees, black magic almost choking him as he gagged. He fainted as the second wave of black magic left his broken body. 

Honey walked upstairs and went to check up on Blue and saw he was now asleep, he covered up Blue and looked at what was clutched in his arms and sighed softly, stroking his skull. He pulled away and took the small tray and headed downstairs. “Cherry, how about we go to Muffet's for dinner?” He asked him gently. “Just to get out of the house for a bit,” 

When Edge came to, his skull was killing him, but only his skull, everything else was tingly and numb. Very odd for a monster made entirely of bones. He squinted and noticed there were pieces of faintly glowing glass in front of him. It was a cloudy glass glowing a faint red and seemed a little blurry around edges. He went to grab it but it moved, lifted from the snow. He looked at it and slowly recognized it for what it was. His hand. His body was failing. He shuddered. He had to make it home. 

He crawled forward until he found a tree he could use to claw his way to his feet. He stumbled more than walked but eventually, the lights of Snowdin could be seen through the gaps in trees.  ** _SO CLOSE. JUST A LITTLE LONGER. _ ** He told himself. He paused when he saw his reflection in the ice of a frozen pond. His translucent bones made him appear ghost-like. He shuddered and kept moving. The house came into sight and Edge could have cried if he'd had the magic to produce tears. He made his way to the door. Lucky him they forgot to lock it. He slipped inside and breathed a sigh of relief. Now he just prayed Blue was home. 

**“BLUE?”**

No answer. He sucked in a deep breath and headed for the stairs. He had to take them slowly. All the fractures in his arms and legs screamed for a break . . . Which kind Edge wasn't sure. He knocked on Blue's door but opened it before the other could answer.  **“BLUE?”**

Blue opened his eyes looked at the door, he blinked before screaming, he bolted from the bed and scrabbled out the window. His legs got caught on the seal and he fell into the snow and ran for his life. 

Edge blinked but collapsed against the wall.  ** _WHY DID YOU RUN? _ ** Edge thought and gasped. His body wasn't going to hang on much longer. But he needed to find Blue. It was late and Blue could have hurt himself. He dug his claws into the wall and dragged himself to his feet. Painfully he followed after Blue. It took him a long time to catch up. He just couldn't make his broken body go fast. He only caught up at all because Blue’s blind panic resulted in him running into a dead end. 

**“BLUE... WHY ... DID ... YOU ... LEAVE ...” ** He was gasping hard and his broken ribcage was protesting it loudly.

Honey found Blue wandering around, he was muttering about Edge and being a ghost, he picked up the smaller and walked him back into the house, leaving Cherry back at Muffet's for a moment, he stopped dead in his place when he saw Edge covered in snow, marrow, “Holy fuck,” He turned to Muffet's and pulled out his phone and called Cherry. “Cherry come outside now!” 

**“YOU'RE.... ** *gasp*  **NOT . . . GONNA . . . RUN TO?” ** Edge asked half teasing. He cringed closing his eyes. His soul was screaming in his chest.  **“. . . SORRY . . . BLUE.” ** His legs gave out and this time he knew he'd be staying down. He couldn't feel anything below his knees. 

Honey handed Blue to Cherry and picked up Edge, “Cherry don’t freeze up. Edge needs you.” He softly as he walked towards the house. He nearly gagged. He could feel Edge's bones dusting in his arms. He brushed it off where every Edge’s body made contact with his. “Edge you’re safe now buddy,” he mumbled and walked into the guest room and cleaned the poor fuck up and tucked him into bed. He was so worried about Edge, the poor monster was all fucked up.

**“BLUE . . . WHY . . .” ** Edge’s voice was barely auditable. He turned to look up at Honey.  **“WHY . . . DID . . . HE . . . RUN?”**

“Blue is very sick right now, a high fever,” he said softly, “And the fact you look half-dead,” he smiled faintly and cleaned up his face a little bit. “He had been looking for you for a month and a half, so his mind is most likely tired and reeling from that, and seeing you in his feverish state most likely just scared him,” he shrugged his shoulders. “I am going to be right back, I’m going to make you some broth,” he stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Stay in bed please, I’ll bring in Blue once I get back,” 

Edge shifted and tried sitting up.  **“BLUE'S . . . SICK.” ** It was the only bit of information Edge actually processed. He tried to climb out of bed forgetting his legs were currently numb. He fell out of bed a sharp gasp catching in his throat as new cracks split up his ribcage.  **“BLUE. . .”**

Honey sighed heavily and picked him back up, “He is fine,” He put him back in bed, “Cherry is with him,” he made Edge look him. “Once I bring you the soup, I’ll go get your lover, alright?” He said to him softly. As he put the blanket over him and tucked him in a little bit. “Rest for a moment,” 

Edge shifted. He was so tired but he was scared. He wasn't sure he wouldn't shatter into dust if he didn't consciously hold himself together. He needed something, anything to distract him keep himself awake. He started scratching the side of the desk, that was next to the bed. At first, it was mindless scratching but after a minute he tried making patterns out of it.  ** _JUST STAY AWAKE. DON'T GIVE UP NOW._ ** He kept repeating in his head. 

Honey was back with the soup he walked to him and set the tray on his lap and propped him up so he was sitting. On the tray was some bread, soup, something to drink, everything was to induce health. The food was all picked accordingly to his body and state. “I’ll go get Blue and Cherry,” he said softly as he left, and went to get them. He lightly pushed in Cherry as he carried the dazed Blueberry. “See,” he said softly. He walked around the bed and tucked Blue into the other side of the bed and draped the blanket over him. “He took some strong medicine, so he is all well drugged and whatnot.” He sat down on one of the chairs in the bedroom. 

Edge pushed the food away from him and curled around Blue.  **“BLUE” ** He rattled slightly as he ran his thumb over Blue's cheek.  **“I'M . . . HOME” ** He passed out still clinging to Blue, his lifeline in every sense of the word.

Blue looked at him and cuddled him and closed his eyes, “Welcome home…” He mumbled so lowly and went to sleep. 


	3. This took way too long to get out

Honey sat in the room and looked at Cherry who was close to tears. “Cherry, come here buddy,” he said softly and opened his arms for him. The smaller looked so ready to have a mental breakdown again.

**“How? I don't get it. He was still alive. And how did he get here? We disabled the machine.” ** Cherry sobbed into Honey’s shoulder.  **“We left him there! And now he's . . . He's so fucking broken”**

Honey held him close and rubbed his back carefully, and pulled him fully into his lap. “We can fix him,” he said softly. “He will get better,” he mumbled. “He is safe here, no harm will come to him, and he has the rest of his life to heal and get better without worry,” he mumbled softly. “And you’ll be beside him, taking care of him,” he rubbed his back. “He will be okay” 

Cherry just whimpered and clung to Honey.  **“Can you have Undyne come check on him. . . He looks ready to dust at any moment.”**

“Anything for you Cherry,” He lifted up his hips, pulling out his phone and dialed the number and pulled it to his ear, and had them come over as soon as they could and that the door was open. They had some wounded. 

Edge groaned when he woke up. Everything was back to hurting. He was lying on his back. He gasped panic setting in. He needed to get moving. He needed to get home Blue was waiting for him. He tried to push himself up but everything felt so damn heavy. He opened his eyes to see if there was anything he could use to pull himself and was slapped by confusion. Why was he staring at a white grey ceiling. He shifted his hands again, this time noticing it wasn't snow and tree branches but linen. 

**“THE FUCK IS GOING ON?” ** He turned his head to the side and froze. A small skull was nestled up against his heavily bandaged side.  **“B-BLUE?”**

Blue opened his eyes and looked up at him slightly, he smiled faintly and wrapped him up in his arms, “Morning ghost boy,” he mumbled softly and nuzzled his neck, “Undyne is gonna be here in just a second, she is downstairs, she has been looking over you for an hour,” he kissed his cheek. 

**“BLUE.” ** Edge rolled onto his side, ignoring the pain in his ribs. He all but crushed Blue against him.  **“I THOUGHT I'D LOST YOU AGAIN.”**

Blue blinked and shook his head, “No, you didn’t lose me, not even a first time,” He smiled at him and hugged him. “I’m here Edge, I’m here,” he mumbled and nuzzled his cheek. 

Edge stiffened realising his mistake. Luckily Blue was either still out of it and didn't think about it or thought he was too out of it to know what he was saying.  **“I . . . I LOVE YOU BLUE.”**

Blue stiffened a little before relaxing, “I love you too Papyrus,” he stroked his skull, he looked at the door once it opened to reveal the others. “Hey,” he said softly as he sat up, letting Edge rest against him. 

**“BROTHER, YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT.” ** Edge growled as soon as Cherry came into view. 

**“ha ha you can't even walk to a mirror to see how shitty you look, bro.” ** Cherry retorted walking over to him. He hugged Edge gently.  **“I've been so damn worried about you.”**

**“SORRY BROTHER.” ** Edge murmured stroking Cherry’s skull. 

Undyne came over and pulled out some medical equipment and started to check out Edge, she grabbed some goop from a jar and carefully started to apply it, she was very carefully where she touched him, he only got the major wounds taken care of. “I-i p-put on a h-h-h-healing c-case s-s-so once it h-hardens and...and turns red it-it will pop off an-an-and your brakes should heal.” She told Edge carefully and threw away the gloves. “T-though s-s-ome magic w-will do y-you some good.” She stuttered as she carefully examined his soul and carefully put it away. “Y-you’ll b-be fine, though some bed rest w-will d-do you some good.” She shakily put the things away. 

Honey looked at Undyne, “Thanks Doc,” he said and blew out some smoke from his joint, he leaned against the wall and looked at the two on the bed and Cherry. “I’ll take you home, Cherry keep an eye on these two please,” With that he walked out taking the fish lady home. 

Edge laid back down pulling Blue into his chest. He was tired again which made no sense he just woke up.  **“STAY” ** He whispered to Blue. 

Blue laid with him and closed his eyes, and arm over his waist, Blue wrapped his legs up with Edge’s and tangled himself up against him. 

A few hours later Edge started whimpering in his sleep.  **“. . . SORRY” ** He rolled away from Blue and whimpered again.  **“I'M SORRY”**

Blue opened his eyes and tried to shake Edge awake, “Papyrus, wake up it’s just a dream.” He said as he shook his shoulders a little harshly, wanting him to wake up. “I’m here Papy, I’m here, right here,” he said and put Edge’s hands on his face. “I’m real, I’m okay.” 

Edge whimpered again.  **“CALLI . . . I'M SORRY” **

Blue raised a brow at this and sat up and looked at him, confused. “Calli?” He mumbled softly as he sat there, something about it gave him a bad taste in his mouth. He shook him some more. “Papyrus wake up!” he said and shook him harshly.

**“I'M SORRY . . . CALLI. . . I LOVE YOU. . . ” ** Edge’s whole frame twitched. He started shaking. 


End file.
